Like Broken Glass
by JessAngelus
Summary: What if Sam had never been able to get Lucifer back into the cage? Two warriors find each other as the world falls apart, but an angel gives them the chance to go back and change it all. Buffy/Dean Chapter 2 Revised.
1. Chapter 1

Like Broken Glass

Chapter 1 of ?

Pairing: Buffy/Dean

Rating: T for now.

Summary: What if Sam had never been able to get Lucifer back into the cage? Two warriors find each other as the world falls apart, but an angel gives them the chance to go back and change it all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; this is done for entertainment purposes only. Don't sue.

Timeline: Post Btvs/ Supernatural season 6 and later Btvs season 6 and Supernatural season 2.

…..

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

When he was younger, hunting with his father, he never could have imagined his future being like this. Except where she was concerned. Yeah he definitely could have imagine being with her, fantasized about it even. But when his dad told him he might have to kill Sam one day, he never actually believed it. Not really. But everything was different now. Now it was either find a way to kill Sam… what used to be Sam, or watch the world be destroyed, taking him and the only thing on the planet he still cared about with it.

They'd had a plan before. Sam would trap Lucifer, lock him back in the cage. That plan backfired. Badly. They'd been stupid. Really stupid. They hadn't known what would happen once the Devil himself got his chosen vessel. If he'd known… he'd have killed Sam long before he ever said Yes. It wouldn't have made any difference, because Sam was dead either way. At least if Dean had been the one to take his life, he could have kept his soul. Instead Sam's soul had been incinerated during Lucifer's transference into his body. Now there was no Sam, not anymore. Not ever again.

Now the world was ending. The ultimate battle had been fought and Michael lost. Lucifer had all the power now, and unleashed hell on earth. Litterally. He'd popped the lock off every Devil's Gate and Hellmouth in existence, many of them no one had even known about. Dozens of portals to hell just left wide open. Every damn demon is existence now walked the earth, possessing and devouring humans left and right.

To sum it up, they were fucked.

It had been a month since Hell came to earth, 3 months since he met _her_. It's funny how life works. He met his soulmate in The fucking Apocalypse.

Apparently even pompous angels have back up plans. She was Michael's back up plan. Or maybe he was the backup plan. He wasn't quite sure. He hadn't known that Michael had another chosen vessel. Michael had jumped into Adam because he'd had no other choice. She'd said no too.

Buffy Summers, The Vampire Slayer, The Chosen One, had been a second Michael Sword, and just like Dean, she'd told the angels to stick it where the sun don't shine. That there was no way she was gonna let herself be some stuck up bastard's meatsuit. And just like Dean, she'd meant every word.

When things went sour with the Sam/Lucifer plan, she'd shown up, trying to stop him. That's how he met her, watching her try to lop the head off his baby brother's shell with a shiny red axe. She hadn't done a bad job of it totally would have worked if the bastard hadn't instantly healed. Then Lucifer had gone after her and Dean had tried to help, only succeeding in getting both their asses handed to them. Somehow they had managed to escape with their lives and had stuck together ever since.

It took him 2 months to realize he was in love with her. Fighting alongside her, hiding out with her, getting through every day with her, had ingrained her into his heart. But of course since he's still Dean Winchester, that means he still had the worst luck on planet earth, because the same day he'd confessed his feelings for her, the same day he'd found out she felt the same, was the day Lucifer decided to pop the cork on Hell. Every day since then had been a not stop fight for survival. He hadn't even gotten a chance to make love to her. Yeah, he really didn't like Lucifer.

Dean knew he'd never get that chance. He'd known it the second he'd heard the first hellhound outside their hideout. They'd been found and he knew in his heart that this was it.

The small steel shed was quaking and he knew they had only seconds before the salt lines fell away and the demons and hounds got in. His only hope was that he'd get to see her on the other side.

Dean reached out, grasping her wrist, pulling her flush against him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering there for as long as he dared. "I love you, Buffy." He whispered.

He saw a tear slide down her cheek. "I love you too."

Dean pressed a kiss to her lips, before pulling away. "See you on the other side babe." Dean said, his trademark smirk back in place.

"Only _we_ would meet our soulmate in The Apocalypse." Buffy said with a humorless laugh.

"Let's give em' hell."

Buffy's nod of agreement was the last thing he saw before the demons swarmed them.

They fought fiercely, a helluva team, tearing down demons left, right, and center. Then he heard her scream. Seconds later, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Like Broken Glass

Chapter 2 of ?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is done for entertainment purposes only. Don't sue.

AN: Ok this fic has become pretty Dean-centric. I wasn't expecting it to go that way, but bear with me for now, you'll be seeing some familiar faces soon.

REVISED AND REWRITTEN!

…..

_It was not supposed to be this way._

Dean's eyes blinked open, watering up from the bright whiteness that seemed to be surrounding him. '_Where the hell am I? Where's Buffy?'_ Dean wondered.

As if answering Dean's thoughts, Buffy groaned, alerting Dean to her presence a few feet from him.

"Buffy?"

Buffy's head snapped up. "Dean?" Buffy rushed over to him, grabbing onto him tightly. "Oh my God, I thought you died!"

"Baby… I think we did." Dean said slowly.

Buffy looked around at the space they were in. Because that's what it was, just space, empty whiteness completely surrounding them.

"That is correct." A voice said. The couple looked around, not finding the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded.

"My name is Ashrial. I am an angel."

"Oh great. More of you self-righteous bastards." Dean growled.

"Unlike my… unsavory brethren, I am not here to manipulate or use you. I am simply here to give you a chance."

"A chance to do what?" Buffy asked, still looking around for the source of the voice, to no avail.

"To change things."

"What do you mean, change things?" Dean asked.

"To change the world. To change the past. This is not how it was supposed to be."

"I-I don't understand." Buffy said.

"You have a choice. I can send you back, back through time. I can give you a chance to change what happens to this world. If you choose to do so, I will send you back with you memories intact, with the opportunity to alter the events that lead up to Lucifer's triumph."

"And if we say no?" Dean questioned, feeling very anxious.

"Then you may go to your final resting place."

Dean looked at Buffy. If they were sent back in time he could find her, be with her. He could save Sam, save Bobby, Ellen, Jo…so many people.

Buffy thought were along the same lines. Buffy nodded her head slightly at Dean, and he returned the gesture.

"We'll do it." Dean answered finally.

Then there was a flash of light, and the two warriors were gone.

…..

Dean gasped, a white light flashing before his eyes, and a sharp pain shot through his body like he's been electrocuted. The Impala swerved dangerously, stopping only inches from going off the road into a ditch.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sam shouted, grabbing the dash in front of him so hard his knuckles went white. "What the fuck Dean?" Sam looked over at his brother in alarm. Dean was white as a sheet, sweat beading along his hairline and running down his face, and his mouth was hanging open.

"Dean?" Sam asked, quieter this time. Getting no response, Sam reached over and pulled the keys from the ignition. "Dean what's wrong?"

Dean's body began to shake, then suddenly Dean flung open the driver's side door, leaned out and vomited violently, the force of his heaves almost making him fall out of the car.

Sam stared wide eyed as his brother emptied his stomach for several minutes.

After a few gasping breaths, Dean sat back up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, and stared blankly at the road ahead. Then, faster than Sam could blink, Dean drew his gun and pointed it directly at Sam's head.

"Dean?" Sam choked out, terrified, not knowing what the hell was going on with his older brother.

"What's today, Sam?" Dean asked, his voice void of emotion.

"What?" Sam asked, confused by the random question.

"I need to know what today is, Sam. Month, day, year. Now." Dean said, his voice beginning to quiver slightly, but his gun remained steady.

"Um…November 4th, 2008… Dean what the hell is going on?"

Dean released a breath with a shudder. _2 years to the damn day from when we died. It's not too late. But damn if we're not cutting it close. Lucifer rose in May. We have 5 months.5 months to find her and fix this shit. _

Dean lowered the gun and laughed humorlessly. "Shit, Sammy." Dean muttered. "How a couple years can change everything." Dean shook his head.

"Dean, what the hell… Cristo." Sam said, watching Dean closely.

"I'm not a demon, Sam." Dean said, not the least bit offended at being tested.

"Then what the fuck is wrong with you? You just put a fucking gun to my head!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah.. sorry about that. It's been a long past couple years." Dean said with a shake of his head.

"The fuck?"

"You were 100% right, Sammy. That apple pie life you wanted, that I mocked? Totally worth it. And I'm gonna have it or die trying."

"Okay, Dean seriously, you're scaring the crap outta me." Sam said, still completely lost.

"No, can't have that. You'll ruin the interior." Dean said seriously.

Dean took the keys back and started the car. "What state are we in?"

"Indiana… how do you not know that?" Sam asked, confused.

Dean didn't answer, just turned the car around and started driving in the opposite direction than before.

"Dean, what are you doing? We were going the other way."

"Damn I need a beer right now." Was Dean's only response.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded.

"We're not going to… wherever the fuck we were going a before. We're going to Cleveland."

"Cleveland? Ohio? What the hell for?"

"There's someone I gotta see."

"Are you even gonna tell me what the hell caused that projectile vomiting spaz attack back there?"

"Hell, I don't know. I need to stop eating gas station burritos." Dean replied, never taking his eyes off the road. "Check the map. See how many miles to Cleveland, would ya?"

"Dean, we have a case. And then there's oh _the end of the world_ that we're trying to prevent. Why the hell are we going to Cleveland?" Sam demanded, his patience with his brother's sudden weird mood at its end.

Dean's response was to turn on the radio, the sounds of Bon Jovi's You Give Love a Bad Name flooding the Impala.

Sam glared as his brother began singing at the top of his lungs. "Dean I'm serious!"

"I already told you, someone I gotta see. So calm the fuck down and tell me how many miles to friggin' Cleveland!" Dean snapped.

Sam grabbed the map, muttering about unstable assholes. "Just over 200 miles."

Dean just nodded his head, and promptly slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

"What the fucking hell Dean?" Sam shouted, once again fearing for his life.

Dean just ignored him. He knew Sam was pissed off and confused, but truth be told, Dean didn't really give a damn. He had one thought on his mind: Get Buffy. Everything else could wait, including the cow Sam was currently having in the seat next to him.

…..

As the Impala sped over the Ohio state lines, 2 hours later, Dean reached over and nudged Sam awake. "Sam. Sam!"

Sam jerked awake. "What? You decide you wanna shoot me again?"

"No, smartass. I need you to look something up for me. I need an address." Dean said.

Sam pulled out his laptop. "Address for what?"

"Buffy Summers."

"Are you kidding me? We drove 2 hours out of the way so you can find some chick named _Buffy_?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Hey, a little less commentary, a little more address finding, alright?" Dean snapped.

"Yeah, whatever."

…..

"83 Montrose Plaza." Sam said. "I think that's in those town homes over there." He pointed to the cluster on homes on the left.

Dean nodded, continuing the drive like a bat outta hell. Dean swerved the car onto the side of the road in front of a 2 story townhouse and killed the engine. He jumped out of the car without a word to Sam and ran up the walkway to the door, ringing the bell.

Dean faintly heard the sound of footsteps running toward the door and silently prayed that Sam had gotten the right address.

Suddenly the door swung open and the matching set of hazel eyes on the other side of the threshold filled with tears. In an instant Buffy launched herself at Dean. No words were spoken as the pair sunk to the floor just inside the door.

Dean whispered soothingly into her ear as she sobbed, even as his own tears ran down his cheeks.

Sam watched everything unfold from a few feet behind his brother, utterly bewildered by what was taking place. Who was this woman?

After a few minutes, the pair managed to pull themselves together and stood up. Dean didn't relinquish his hold on the blond however, he simply pulled her against his chest, placing a kiss on the shell of her ear.

"Sam's here." Dean whispered. "I don't want you to freak out, alright? It's okay, I promise. He's my brother."

Buffy nodded, burying her face in Dean's chest.

Dean backed Buffy into the house, looking over his shoulder he motioned for Sam to follow.

Sam followed Dean into what appeared to be the living room, though it was currently covered in devil's traps and wards. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, everywhere.

Dean chuckled as he noticed the traps and wards as well. "Getting paranoid babe?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Like I don't have a right to be. Do you know how I died, Dean? Something ATE MY HEAD! Damn right I'm paranoid." She ranted.

Dean cringed, both from her mention of her death and because he knew Sam would have even more questions than before. He ran his hands up and down her arms soothingly. "We're gonna fix it. No one's eating your head this time, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Buffy grumbled, curling up on the tan colored sofa.

Dean sat down next to her, pulling her back into his arms, not willing to not be touching her in some way. He looked up at his brother and sighed. Sam was pissed and currently wearing what Dean referred to as the Sammy bitchface, and the hunter knew there was no way he'd get a minute alone with Buffy until Sam got some answers.

"Okay Sam let's get this over with before the vein in your forehead pops and we have to clean blood outta the carpet." Dean drawled.

Sam glared daggers at his older brother. "What. The. Hell. Is going on Dean?"

"Take a seat Gigantor. It's a long story."

"Can I sleep through it?" Buffy whined.

"Aww but then you'll miss the look on his face when I tell him what you were doing when I met you."

Buffy cringed. "Great. You know you could so skip that part if you want."

"Nope." Dean grinned. "Let's call it an incentive to avoid that path."

"Dean." Sam growled, annoyance and frustration evident on his face.

"Alright." Dean sat up a little straighter, squaring his shoulders. "We're from 2 years in the future. We were sent back in time to fix things so Lucifer wouldn't release hell on earth."

Whatever Sam had been expecting his brother to say, that wasn't it. "What?"

"Two years from today, Buffy and I die, unless we stop it from happening." Dean said, his face hard and weary. "Long story short, Lucifer rose, we couldn't stop him and the world went to shit. I died, she died, Bobby died, Ellen and Jo died…" Dean trailed off.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"You died too Sammy, but in a whole different way." Dean said, his voice grave.

"What do you mean?"

"Look Sam… I'm gonna be straight with you because honestly, Buffy and I can try to change what happens till we're blue in the damn face, but ultimately it falls to you." Dean fixed Sam with a hard look. "I know about the demon blood thing with Ruby, Sam, and I'm here to tell you, it stops now. And Ruby? She's as good as dead next time I lay eyes on her. She's playing you, Sam. And I'm not letting it go down like that this time."

Dean could practically see Sam's defenses going up and he raised a hand to stall the protests that were sure to some. "I don't wanna hear it Sam. I just spent the last two years of my life cleaning up the mess you let Ruby con you into making. She's not helping you kill Lilith just for the hell of it Sam. She wants you to kill Lilith because it releases her daddy. Lilith's the last seal. You kill her, Luci walks."

Sam's face drained of all color, his face stoney. "I… how…" Sam shook his head, trying to make sense of what he just heard. "I don't understand."

"Ruby's playing you, has been this whole time. Got you hooked on demon blood so you'll follow her lead. 5 months from now, you killed Lilith Sam. And you popped the lock on the devil's cage. I'm not letting that happen this time." Dean stood up and walked over to Sam, locking eyes with his younger brother. His hands were shaking as he clenched them into fists at his sides. "Sam I love you. I don't say it enough, but you know I do. I'd do anything for you, anything to save you. I've _died_ for you… but Sam… you do that this time around and I'm going to put a bullet in your head." Dean promised.

The seriousness Dean spoke with hit Sam like a brick. He knew without a doubt that Dean meant every word. Sam swallowed. "What about Lilith?"

"We kill her before she gets done breaking the seals or we don't kill her at all." Dean said firmly.

"So she just gets away with what she's done?" Sam demanded.

Dean shook his head, chuckling humorlessly. "Dude, I'd rather buy the bitch dinner than let Lucifer walk. She's a kitten compared to him. Add that to the fact that neither me or Buffy plan on being an angel condom any time soon, Lilith gets a free pass."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Are you really willing risk the entire world to get revenge on one demon?" Buffy asked seriously.

Sam's expression was closed. "Where do you fit into all this? Who are you?"

"Buffy Summers. Vampire Slayer." She said flatly.

Sam looked at her dubiously. "I thought the slayer was a myth."

"I'm one lively myth then."

"Hot myth too." Dean put in. "Got any beer?"

Buffy nodded and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. Dean grinned and walked out of the room.

"How'd you meet Dean?" Sam asked coolly.

"Trying to kill Lucifer. Apparently beheading the devil doesn't work too well. Dean saved me… in a we-still-got-our-ass-kicked kinda way."

"You still got that axe by the way?" Dean asked coming back into the living room, beer in hand.

"Of course." Buffy said giving him a 'duh' look.

"Alright… so… an angel sent you two back two years in the past to stop Lucifer from rising." Sam clarified.

Buffy and Dean nodded.

Sam ran a hand over his face. "Alright… where do we start?"

Dean patted Sam on the back, glad that his brother wasn't putting up a fight about Lilith anymore and seemed to believe them. "Well we still have to try and stop Lilith from breaking anymore seals. Which is easier said than done since we don't know which ones she's going after. I remember a couple of them but outta 66 it's not really gonna help much."

Dean glanced at the small blond on the couch. "But all that can wait till morning. I need sleep. Bad."

"Yeah. I feel like I haven't slept in months." Buffy said, stretching her limbs as she got up. "Sam, there's a guest room at the end of the hall. Make yourself at home." She grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him with her as she walked to her bedroom.

….

Ok so revisions abound! I realized after I wrote this that I'd sent them back in time _way_ too far and I have no intention of writing five years worth of crap. I'm doing that already in like 2 other fics. So yeah. Had to change it up a bit. Hope you don't mind too much.


End file.
